Wind Dances
by Rikki21
Summary: Continuation from Chapter 224 of the manga. Sasuke realizes for the second time that love makes you strong. Konoha Village is renewed, but dangers await. SasuOC NaruOC - ABANDONED
1. Prologue

**_Rikki:_** Hiya, herm, I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing write now…I just kinda felt like writing all of a sudden. 3

Just so you people know I'm totally new to as I am to writing…fiction. **:cough: **So, it would be appreciated that you helped me while I'm righting this stuff…**:feels like an idiot: Anyway**, from what I've seen from other fics I have an _idea_ of what to do, but…not really. XP

Anyway, this is one of those daydreams I always get about Naruto, and I dunno, after getting into the story I really felt like writing it, you know I had it all in my mind "Tsunade glanced at Naruto curiously and..." Hahah, I found myself talking like that, kinda scared me, so you know, I felt like writing it down! . Sound freaky?

**-**

**_Update: Feb 21, 2004:_** Hellosies! ; I was just rereading this story and well, I've decided to keep it going! _'I _guess' So a quick edit to the prologue and first chapter…and perhaps a start on the second chapter. I finally know what OC means and OOC **:laughs nervously: **As do I have an idea to what a Mary sue is…and considering I wrote this based on my daydreams, I suppose I could have a few Mary Sue's in here, BUT I do NOT think they are Mary Sue's frankly. **:shrugs: **I will have a whole new village in here, with new characters and such. So yeah…The only thing I really need is a plot. A good one, but alas, I'm not very creative, else I woulda thought of one **:sobs:** Prepare for a REALLY REALLY LONG discussion from me, which you all probably could do without, but I feel that it would benefit you to read it…or maybe it would benefit me **:scratches back:** eheh

Anyways - This story is going to start from chapter 224, before Naruto and Sasuke fight, as that is when I originally wrote this. I have no clue on what I was trying to write…sadly, I don't really write my ideas down in a graphic organizer of any sort, so I'm just making this up as I go along. I already had the first chapter out, but decided to redo it as I said before. If anyone wants to give me tips for writing fanfics I would gladly accept it.

Now, this isn't going to be a SasuNaru fic, actually, apart from slight KakaIru I don't think there will be any yaoi. There will be a very short SasuNaru scene later on I **_know_** I just have to be it in there, but it wont be the main paring. I made up a whole village of my own, and I suppose I had originally planed it for some of the people in my village to, of course, fall in love with Konoha shinobi, but I probably won't do that. This _might _turn into some huge romance drama things, but I'm not sure I'm good at writing that, and as much as I love some fics here with all the drama, romance, and yaoi my mind would be against it. I always liked making up characters and making myself play along with the cast of Naruto, like I was actually there! It's fun, and I've never written it down before. **:laughs nervously:** As I stated before, I've never written a fic in-my-entire-15-years-of-existance- so, I of course, don't know much terms some of you use here. _'I bet you anything there is a help guide that I'm to blind to see! Kuso!' _anyway, considering I am bringing an entire new shinobi village there will be a lot of my own characters. As for making Naruto, Sasuke OOC, I really don't think I'll do this, but there probably be some things that the character really wouldn't have done. **:sweatdrop: **

**I know a lot of you hate the fact some writer's use Japanese language while writing, I will be doing this a lot, as I think it adds a certain…necessity to the story. I'm sorry that your mind isn't open minded enough to read it if you don't like it. Things like nii-chan and –sensei and –chan-san and such are needed, I mean I can't have people running around yelling "Teacher Kakashi" as I think it would be ridiculous. So pifft to all those who dun like it. **

Yeah, I notice I haven't even told what this will be about yet…to tell the truth I'm not sure myself. Sasuke and Naruto fight, some people save them Sasuke is cured and is back to his old self-_ 'kinda sorta'_ –ditto to Naruto. Sasuke returns to Konoha without Naruto and yeah, the story goes on from there! …if that made sense ; BTW: This is an uber short chappy. Sorry, I didn't think it would go well in the first chapter…so yeah.

**-**

Things to note:  
Character talking – "Kuso!"  
Character thinking – _'Kuso!'  
_If a flashback is coming you'll know as the **_Flashback_** will catch your eye  
So yeah…**:hopes she isn't missing anything:**

**_

* * *

Disclaimer: _**

Naruto and the cast of the anime series Naruto do not belong to me, because if they did, well, lets just say Itachi would kill Sakura and end up ruling the world with me by his side! So piff to you! **:sobs:** _'I swear Kishimoto I will make Naruto mine along with Itachi's sweet lips! Beware…' _Anyway, like I said, don't own them, but I DO own the other characters who were made from my crazy head and I will kill anyone who takes them without asking! _'Grrr'

* * *

_

**-**

**_Prologue_**

**-**

_Clash!_

Sounds of the kunai hit each other and fell the floor with a loud _Clang!_

The fox looked up from his blood red eyes into the man he hated. Hated for hurting his kit as much as he did. He couldn't forgive him, how could he? But the voice from the back of his head differed.

'_He still wants Sasuke as his riva—friend…my poor kit, I will not harm him seriously, but he has caused you and the people you care for enough pain. Besides, I think I'm much better suited for knocking some much needed sense into the boy'_ He smirked, but it soon turned into disgust as he looked into the red eyes that watched him back. His opposite had black marks all over his body and his chakra was unstable. _'What a fool'_ the fox thought _'that damn seal needs to be removed…_'

But how? How would he do that? He knew he was strong, but he was no shinobi, he was a demon, why the hell would he know how to remove seals? He smirked _'if I did this world would be long gone.'_ The boy charged not caring he was letting out an enormous amount of chakra. His eyes flashed in fury. His fist connected with the fox who flew backwards until a tree stopped him. Continuing his attack, again and again. His punches were successful and they burned into the skin, but the fox didn't do anything…yet. With a flash the fox appeared behind the boy and kicked his back hard. Tumbling the boy's chakra flew around even more uncontrollably the marks spreading around his body.

The boy smirked and laughed. But this laugh is not something the fox or his kit were expecting. It was cold, dark and hateful.

"Meheheheahahaaaaa," the boy continued to laugh until he regained himself, "You know your such a fool. Do you really think you can beat me Naruto? Cut the crap, I've got more power than you ever will, and with it Itachi will die!" He laughed even more.

The fox smirked, "I wonder what Naruto would say, I can hear him now, but you can't, if you heard him I wonder what you would say."

"…"

The fox's smirk widened even more, "Yes, but I **Uchiha Sasuke**—" the fox said his name like he could easily rip Sasuke's heart out. "—I am different, you have hurt my kit and for that you shall pay!" The fox ran to Sasuke and stabbed his kunai in his stomach, the boy snapped back to reality and coughed up blood, taking a few steps back. The fox realized, and took the weapon out of Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke just stood there, no expression on his face, the marks still dancing around it. Just then the fox was blown away by a force that slammed into him, he couldn't block in time so it was fatal. He looked up at his attacker ready to kick Sasuke's - when he saw it wasn't Sasuke. Instead it was a girl protecting him. She had bright violet hair tied into ponytail while her long bangs rested somewhat over her eyes and fell to her chin. She was determined but also, just a tad fearful._ 'She knows' _he thought grimly, but more importantly, _'What is she doing here…?'_

_Thud. _Sasuke fell to the ground. The fox looked at the boy and then the girl whose gaze never left his and quickly realized what happened. He covered his mouth but it was to late he felt his eyes blur and soon he too fell to the ground unconsciously swearing, _'If that girl even thinks about hurting my kit or the Uchiha boy I'll rip her apart myself.'_

**

* * *

Rikki:** O.O;; Uh, yeah that fighting scene as messed up…I don't think I'm very good at those ; Tips would be appreciated. But yeah, the girl is one of my made up characters….I dunno how I made the kyuubi look…heh motherly or fatherly I wonder? It was sorta confusing, but the Kyuubi took over Naruto's body, and was basically controlling it n' stuff. So it was Kyuubi in Naruto's body that was fighting Sasuke. 

Anyway, I've already got the first chapter ready in my head. Heck I think if got the whole story in my head…except maybe the plot. No clue what it is really…or maybe I do and I'm to stupid to realize it…**:shrugs: **The first chapter will be all about Sasuke, lots of flashbacks about _my_ version of his past. And you'll learn more about the girl. Heh, I'm not really a good writer, I don't think so anyway. ;

Anyway comments/suggestions would be appreciated, but this was only the prologue and the next chapter will only be about Sasuke's past. So it wont really get to the main story line…but I think it'll be a good fic non-the-less.


	2. Chapter 1: The Past and its Memories

**_Rikki:_** Hey One review in one day, I'd say that's pretty good. **:coughs:**

Rednal29: I take it that's telling me I'm portraying the kyuubi right? Yeah he does kick ass! He is gonna be one of the main characters too, kinda sorta; he has a story himself though so. You'll see more of him later.

Yeah, anyway, chapter one is about Sasuke's past…well my version of his past anyway. This is a fic so; it can be as twisted as I say it is. Bwhahaha! Yeah, Sasuke is uber OOC in this chapter…but he realizes what he has done! It wasn't him fighting Naruto, it was the damn seal so pif! So yeah…

For those of you who want yaoi, I'm not sure you'll get it. But if you _really_ want it I'm sure I can squeeze it in there some where…as I, myself, LOVE yaoi ;-P

**_

* * *

Disclaimer: _**Naruto doesn't belong to me, but this story does! Yes, it was created out of my head which is full of yaoi and Naruto…so beware! And no this story isn't yaoi you perverts! If I could write yaoi…you would see 50 Naruto/Sasuke yaoi fics already! ;;

* * *

**-**

**Chapter One: The past and its memories**

**-**

The raven haired boy looks through the window at the other boy in front of him. Dark swirls danced around his body. He blinked, to scared to take his eyes off…himself…

_Splash_.

Sasuke looked up at the window. Eye's widening he continues to look at it not knowing what is happening in front of him.

Bright violet hair shines from the water below. Looking down at the raven haired boy she starts to dance.

_Splash._

Water flies around landing every where, mostly on Sasuke below her. He floats on the water, kept up by a spell. She continues to dance and hums a tune. The cursed seal on Sasuke's neck begins to burn and hot steam flies from it.

_Splash._

The water continues to fall, squarely around his neck.

Sasuke's eyes widen seeing his other self in pain. The seals slowly leaving his body. His eyes jolt awake when his other self jumps at him murderous intent in his eyes. Sasuke quivers in fear and falls to the ground, head between his legs, expecting to die fast. But the attack never came. He cautiously looks up to see nothing, his other self gone. He quickly looks back at the window to see why. The girl who had been dancing stopped. Her violet hair falling down to her shoulders. She smiled. Sasuke looked at himself lying in the water.

'_What is going on,_' he thought suddenly. '_That's me, and the girl…she is so familiar.'_ His eyes widened when Sasuke in the window falls into the water below. He watches the girl quickly grab him from the lake and pull him onto land stroking his hair from his eyes as he lie asleep. Suddenly the window closed. Frantic he looks around for it. Only to see darkness.

'_So alone…I'm always alone.'_ Just as he thought that he saw a door. Not knowing what lies behind it he opened it, fearing the loneliness.

**-**

"Sasuke! Haha, stop it! That tickles, hahaha! Sasuke!" The violet haired girl laughs as she lies on the floor beneath Sasuke. Sasuke gets up releasing the girl from under him.

"You know your really pretty Aria-chan, you remind me of those purple flowers in our garden!" He shouts. Sasuke smiled at the girl in front of her.

"Aw! Sasuke you're so sweet! Daisuki!" She shouts as she jumped on top of Sasuke.

"Hehe, I like you too Aria-chan." He whispered into her ear. She looked at the boy beneath her and smiled.

"Sasuke, when we grow up can we…can we…"

"Can we what Aria-chan?"

"…Can we…get…m…married?" She blurted out.

Sasuke looked at the deep purple eyes over him. They were scared, but at the same time hopeful.

He smiled, "Of course Aria-chan! When we grow up I'll be a great shinobi and we'll get married and be together forever!"

"R…really Sasuke?"

"Yeah!"

"Yay!" She laughed and hugged him tightly before getting up slowly and looking around, "It's almost dark Sasuke, you should probably go home now…"

He looked around, "Oh your right! I have to go Aria-chan!" He said as he quickly got up. "Aw great dad's gonna kill me! See you later Aria-chan!" He waved and dashed in the woods. Not seeing an older version of him standing wide eyed next to the tree he just passed.

'_That…that was me...when I was 9…and…the girl…' _He looked at the small girl sitting next to the lake. _'Who…who is she? I…I don't remember…I don't remember at all!' _His mind shouted at himself for not remembering. Was this real? How could he tell? But just as he was doubting it for being real the scene changed.

It was dark and the moon was out. The girl wasn't sitting next to the lake anymore. He looked around for a sign of her and saw a small house in the distance with a light flickering inside. He needed more answers. So he stood still, expecting the past to play for him so he could remember whatever it was that he needed too. Just as he thought, something happened. Itachi flew out of the woods carrying the young version of him drenched in blood. His eyes widened.

'_What happened? And what is HE doing…'_ He dashed after Itachi and stopped a couple yards away enough so he could see what was going on.

Itachi hammered on the door. He could hear sounds of footsteps coming to the door. It swung open reveling a woman Itachi's age. She looked at Itachi then at the young Sasuke below her and he eyes widened.

"Sasuke-kun!" She gasped. As soon as she said it Aria came from behind her looking at Sasuke. "Itachi-sama what on earth happened to Sasuke-kun?"

"No…time for that Kanami-chan…my little brother…just help him." He panted and looked at the women who, the older Sasuke assumed, as what his brother had called her, Kanami.

'_-Chan? Why did Itachi use -chan…he didn't…he never…did he…?'_ Sasuke thought in his mind. So many questions he had. But they were soon dismissed when Aria spoke.

"Lay him in the lake. I shall heal him" Her eyes flashed in determination.

"Aria-chan you…"

"I can do this Kanami-sensei! I'm already on my 10th dance; this is one of the basics! Let me heal Sasuke please!" She begged on her knees. Tears silently fell from her eyes.

"Very well, Itachi-sama put Sasuke in the lake then come back here. Your are injured as well." She looked concerned at Itachi who smiled.

"Thank you Kanami-chan and…Aria was it?" Aria nodded. "Thank you as well Aria-san." He moved and laid the young Sasuke in the lake far from the shore. Seeing his little brother float fine he moved out of the water to Kanami giving a brief glance to Aria who walked onto the lake moving to Sasuke.

The older Sasuke looked as the girl stood in front of him. Then she danced. Suddenly Sasuke remembered.

'_That dance…it's the same one that the…that the older girl did to me. MY heart…it won't stop beating…do I…could I really love this girl?' _He looked at the young Aria dance just as her older self did to his real body, he guessed earlier before. _'So beautiful and graceful. She must of healed my body…including the seal?' _He turned to his brother who was asleep in Kanami's arms. '_This was the man who killed our family…our clan…? Why does he act so peaceful? He doesn't act the way he did before he…he looks so innocent in her arms…' _He remembered the fight with Naruto who begged him to come back. Memories of that battle played in his mind. '_What was he talking about…' _He looked back at the lake. The dance was almost over and Aria soon stopped in front of Sasuke as her older version had done earlier. She smiled and bent down seeing the young Sasuke flutter his eyes open.

"Aria-ch—"

_Splash!_ Sasuke fell into the lake and his head resurfaced soon after. "What in the world am I doing in the water?" He yelled and looked at Aria for an explanation only to find her laughing hard.

"Sasuke! Hahaha! You fell! Haha!" She laughed some more before trying to walk past Sasuke. But Sasuke couldn't take it.

"That's it!" He cried and lunged for Aria's leg. He grabbed on to it and pulled her down. She fell into the lake gasping.

"Sasuke!" She yelled, "Why did you do that!"

"Because you laughed at me!"

"That's no excuse Sasuke!" Her eyes furious.

"Yes it is! You shouldn't have laughed then Ari—" He turned his head to some more snickering her heard. His eye's widened as he saw his brother snickering from behind Kanami's arms. He grew hot and furious. "ITACHI!" He bellowed and swam to shore followed by Aria. He got out of the lake dripping wet and ran over to Itachi and Kanami. Itachi got up and taped his little brother in the head, snickered some more and walked into the woods. Sasuke could only glare at his brother he looked at Aria and was about to yell at her but she hugged him tightly washing all his fury away. She smiled at him with her purple eyes sparkling in the moon light.

"Sasuke daisuki!" She cried before hugging him again.

"Hn" Was the only thing he could manage to say before she got off him. "I should go now see you Aria-chan." He waved and ran after his brother.

"That went well didn't it Aria-chan? Sasuke remembers nothing though, by the looks of it, but his wounds are all gone." She smiled and looked at Aria who smiled back.

"Of course Kanami-sensei! I'm learning well under you! Teehee, you're a good sensei!" She laughed as she went back into the house followed by Kanami. The door shut and the older Sasuke just sat wondering what just happened.

**-**

The scene around him went dark and soon he was surrounded in darkness. Sasuke stood there alone for what seemed like forever until he was swept away by a field of grass. He looked around and all he saw was open plain, wind whisking around him. He looked and he saw Aria, the older version. Same deep purple eyes and bright violet hair. She wore a long purple skirt with a light purple tank top. She looked stunning in Sasuke's eyes.

"_The girl…" _

"A..Aria..." He said, trying not to blush, but it was too late she caught him and smiled.

"Sasuke-sama… you've changed a lot you know."

"…I…What's going on…I was fighting Naruto and—"

"Why did you fight him? Why did you let that cursed seal take control of you? Do you know what would've happened if Orochimaru got a hold of you? Do you?"

"I…"

"He would've taken your body as his own! He would've killed you Sasuke-sama and your lust for power…your stupid, stupid lust for power…your stupid need to kill your brother…Sasuke no baka!"

"…a…Aria…I…I need to kill him…I need to get revenge…"

"Revenge on what Sasuke?" She looked furious, all endearment gone. "Revenge on what? It looks to me all your trying to do is kill your brother so that you can live again! This isn't about revenge any more. Your hatred for him has blinded you! It's blinded you can't you see? Your so bent on revenge you can't even tell what's good and what's evil… Your…such an idiot! Why don't you see anymore. And…and you actually tried to kill your friend! How could you even think such a thing? No…this isn't about revenge any more, you just want to get stronger to kill him to repent for your sin that you were going to commit!"

"Aria…what are you talking abo…"

"You wanted to get your hands on the Mangekyou Sharingan because your brother told you how…that you needed to kill your best friend! And you listened Sasuke! You listened! How could you do such a thing? Your friendship means nothing to you? Your…your just like your brother!" She spat, eyes threatening tears.

She knew she had gone to far with that comment, but it was true wasn't it? Besides, she had to be tough if she wanted to get through to him. Looking at his shock, it seemed to have worked.

"_Your…your just like your brother!"_

The words rang through Sasuke's head. _'No…I'm not like him. I…I'm different…I just…wanted to revenge our clan…I just…'_

"Move on Sasuke…move on…why can't you just move on? You never get strong if you rely on some power given to you! You never! Revenge…it's so stupid…it makes you weak…your weak Sasuke…you're so weak…" But Aria couldn't continue she fell to the ground and started to sob uncontrollably. "Sasuke no baka…Sasuke…no baka!"

"…Aria…I…I don't want to be like him! I never wanted to hurt Naruto…I…I…please just tell me what I need to do!" Sasuke fell to the floor and began to cry. The first time since that day…he just cried. The tears streamed down his cheek. He didn't know why he broke down; all defenses seemed useless in her presence.

"I know you don't Sasuke, I know, that's why I'm here." She smiled softly and held him in her lap. "I'm here to give you my, no, _our_ memories. The memories of us together that you've forgotten. You need to remember them Sasuke. You don't need revenge to get stronger. You can get stronger with friends…Love is what makes you strong Sasuke, not revenge…If you have love; if you have people you wish to protect. You can do anything, you can become stronger. Itachi…what your brother did was horrible…something like that…he'll get what he deserves, whether its by you, someone else or even fate he'll get it. Sasuke-sama, you need to understand that…do you understand?"

"Aria…I remember…haven't you told me that before…?"

She grinned, "Yes I did, would you like to see that memory Sasuke?"

"Yes…I want to remember what else you taught me…I…I don't want to be like Itachi…" And he cried some more. Knowing no one would see him besides Aria, he let down his shield that he built. He needed to cry. And he did.

**-**

The scene changed again. This time he was deep in the forest. He looked around only to see tree's everywhere. He looked up at Aria who was still holding him, though, a little more tightly now.

_Cling. Clang. _The sound of kunai's hitting each other echoed in the woods. He looked to see where it was coming from and saw the small version of Aria running toward him. He was confused and was going to ask the real Aria but she put her finger to her lips and pointed back to the small version of herself.

She panted hard and looked behind her. Sighing with relief that no one was there she started to walk only to be stopped by a kunai hitting the floor in front of her and a man jumping before her with blood on his face. Her eye's widened.

"Heh, little brat had to run did you? That friend of yours put up a good fight but he was easily defeated."

"No…Sasuke…"

"Your one of those damn gypsies's aren't you? You're learning from that girl. Spells and enchantments. Who the hell do you think you are?" He took a step forward and grabbed the kunai. "You're dangerous; I'll kill you now so you can't do anything when you're older!" He ran to her ready to attack and was about to strike when a kunai whizzed past Aria and hit him in the shoulder.

"Gaah!" The man looked at who threw it when Sasuke from the top of the tree tops and landed in front of Aria.

"Sasuke!" She shouted with happiness but then looked at the condition he was in and gasped, "Sasuke your hurt!"

"Hnn. Don't worry about it Aria-chan. I'll protect you!"

"Damn kid!" He lunged to Sasuke with his fist but Sasuke dodged and kicked him in the stomach making the man stumble back. He lunged at the man with kunai in had and stabbed his stomach only to get punched hard. He flew back into the tree but quickly got back up. He charged the man again. Punching him hard in the face. The man flew back and landed hard against a tree. He slid down unconscious. Sasuke fell backward expecting a hard landing but it never came. Aria had caught his head and laid it slowly in her lap. She looked down at him and smiled.

"Sasuke you beat him! I knew you were strong!"

"I'm…strong?"

"Yup! Teehee. You want to know what made you strong?"

He shook his head slowly.

"It was love! Your love for me made you stronger Sasuke!"

"Waa? How is that?"

"You wanted to protect me so much…so much you were willing to die for me. So you were able to stop that man. Love…it makes you strong. It's what strives us to become stronger, love does. If you have people you want to protect. People that you care for. Then you'll easily become stronger…does that makes sense Sasuke?"

He nodded again, "It makes perfect sense Aria-chan…I promise I'll train even harder to get even stronger so that…I can protect you from more bad people…"

"Sasuke daisuki!" She hugged him lightly.

"…But…he did hurt me pretty bad…hehe…"

"Sasuke…"

"How will I explain this to my parents…"

"You won't have to." Itachi jumped of the tree branch and landed next to Aria and Sasuke.

"Aniki…what are you…"

"You were late for dinner. Okasan told me to bring you back. Baka."

"Oh…hehe…sorry for the trouble aniki…"

Itachi moved to Sasuke and bent down picking him up and placing him behind his back. He looked to Aria.

"Aria-san can you make it back to Konami-chan alright?"

"Hai, Itachi-sama."

"Be careful Aria-chan…I'll see you later…hehe…" Sasuke whispered as he fell unconscious against his brother's back.

"I'll be careful! Good night!"

Itachi nodded and jumped on the tree branch and made his way across tree to tree. Aria picked herself up after watching them until they were out of site and started to walk home.

The older Sasuke watched Aria walk off and the scene changed again. They were back in the field. He looked at the older Aria and smiled.

"I understand now Aria…what I need to do…I understand."

"That's good Sasuke-sama." She looked at him and pursed her lips slightly. "Well then, I'll let you watch the rest of the memories. I must make sure all your wounds are alright in the real world."

"Ah…"

"I'll be waiting for you once you wake up from this…when you want to just think about your home…and friends…where you belong and you'll wake up easily!"

"Hai…until then"

"Until then Sasuke-sama"

Aria disappeared before his eyes. The field disappeared and another memory appeared. He needed to see the memories. But he knew why he was wrong…he knew how he needed to beat Itachi. He wouldn't be afraid to ask for help. He watched the memories appear one after another. But he couldn't help but think of Aria…who would be waiting for him when he woke up…

**_

* * *

Rikki:_** Hehe…That was pretty long…I could've made it longer with some more memories but…they weren't all that necessary. Just for all those who were lost, Sasuke is inside his mind right now watching these memories. At the beginning he saw his real body getting healed. And then he began to watch the memories Aria was giving him. No they aren't fake. They are real; he just forgot them after his family was killed. The idiot! > ;; 

And yes, Aria is his girlfriend. Bwhahaha. Although Sasuke won't dare admit it to anyone. I know I Sasuke is OOC, but he will go back to his old cold and emotionless self when he wakes up. He was in his mind after all. He isn't cold to himself or the things in his mind so…hah… > ;;

Next chapter he and Naruto will wake up. Some things will be explained like, how he was healed, where they were, why they were there. As well as what happened to the team sent out to get him (aka. Shikamaru n everyone else) So yeah…reviews/comments/questions/suggestions helpful and appreciated! Until I write the next chapter!

Matte ne


	3. Chapter 2: Friends

**_Rikki:_** **:giggles: **I knew reposting the story would get me more reviews! Now how many did I get? **:looks up at reviews:**

…

FIVE!1

ero-jounin: Wewt! You liked it? Really really? **:squeals with joy:** I'm glad! Yup, Aria is Sasuke's childhood friend. ; Yeah, I'll be sure to include that, when Naruto asks about it. Probably.

anime-fan993: Yay! I'm glad you liked the first chappy ;

Rednal: I'm glad you liked it!

DarkenTears: **:squeals:** My LJ buddy! XD I'll do my best to keep up the good work! And I'll definitely check out your stories!

Marshmellowgang: **:faints:** No way! My story is that good? ; I'm REALLY glad you feel that way! I also like it when characters are with OC's especially when the author is good with his/her OC's. Makes the story a lot more interesting. I'm pretty sure OOC means 'Out of Character' since people always say something like "Sasuke is OOC this chapter" and a Mary sure…well just look that one up on the web. It's hard to explain. I look forward to seeing you next chapter too! ;

XD One review is plenty enough for me to start the next chappy. **:giggles: **Five is even better! XD (I'm writing this slowly! Bare with me please! I now know why it takes authors so long to update their fics! I'll never complain in my head again! P)

**

* * *

**

_Disclaimer_: I dun own Naruto, sadly. When I use that cheat and win the lotto; I'll buy it though…eheheh

* * *

**  
Last Time  
**

Aria disappeared before his eyes. The field disappeared and another memory appeared. He needed to see the memories. But he knew why he was wrong…he knew how he needed to beat Itachi. He wouldn't be afraid to ask for help. He watched the memories appear one after another. But he couldn't help but think of Aria…who would be waiting for him when he woke up…

****

Chapter Two: Friends  


Naruto muffled a content sigh as he rolled around inside his bed. Wait, bed? Naruto's eyes shot open and he quickly rose into a sitting position. Bad idea. The moment he moved pain seared through him causing him to lie back down.

"Don't over do it." A familiar lazy voice came from the right. Naruto tilted his head to see the owner and his body shot back up. "Shikamaru!" Quickly regretting he did that, Naruto lay down slowly as the pain doubled.

"Baka. Didn't I tell you?"

"eheh…" Naruto grinned sheepishly as Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Naruto, seemingly not getting the point, shot up again. "Sasuke!" This time however, it wasn't just pain that seared through him. He coughed up a bit of blood before lying back down to cough some more. Shikamaru shook his head slightly before getting up and leaving the room.

Naruto blinked, about to yell after him, but instead of his voice that was supposed to come out of his loudmouth, blood did. He coughed quite a bit more before groaning. This sucked. Not only was he in a lot of pain, he had no idea how he got here. There were too many questions going through the blondes head at that moment, giving him a severe headache. He sighed as he let the darkness consume him, the pain would leave him then. Sure enough, the pain slowly disappeared as Naruto slipped unconscious.

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Tae walked through the halls in a dignified manner. She was furious, why did _she_ have to take care of some useless shinobi.

_'Honestly! Why the hell did we even help these people anyway.'_ She fumed. Just a few minutes ago, a boy with a placid look on his face walked up to here and told her his friend needed help.

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
Flashback  
llllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Tae had just shut a patient's door when a young voice said, "Excuse me?"

Tae looked up at the young man standing in front of her. "Yes?"

"My friend was one of the shinobi brought in a few days ago; he seems to be coughing up blood."

"…" Tae blinked. _'Seems to be? What the hell?'_

"You're a medical shinobi based on your uniform; do you think you could help him?"

"Did you try to help him?" She spat. She wasn't having a very good day.

First she had to clean up the puke that fat shinobi spewed all over the floor, and it didn't help when some of it got on _her_ as well. Then, when he tried to apologize, he fell nearly on top of her, almost crushing her. If she hadn't been so agile, he might have.

Granted, he wasn't _that_ fat at all, it was more muscle really, but she was PMSing, so she couldn't really give a damn.

Shikamaru looked at her, eyes becoming dull. _'Why are all women like this?'_

"No, I'm not a medical shinobi." He stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well you could have helped him a bit couldn't you have?"

"Funny thing really."

"Oh, what's that?"

"I went to help him by getting an actually _expert_ at this sort of thing, but it looks like I haven't found one. I'll look elsewhere." Shikamaru turned to leave but Tae grabbed him.

"Fine." She grumbled, not liking the idea she was guilted into helping. _'Stupid men can't do a thing without women, this is so bothersome.'_

Funny how minds work. Shikamaru was thinking something along the same lines. _'Women with their mood swings, so troublesome.'_

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Needless to say, she wasn't very happy upon entering Naruto's room. She mumbled silently to herself, "Doesn't this guy have a sister or something?" and began to fix Naruto's wounds.

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Meanwhile**

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

In a temple surrounded by Sakura Trees a young girl sneezed.

"Achoo!" She sniffled and broke her meditating stance to rub her nose. Wind moved blond hair in her face. She opened her eyes reveling azure depths.

She grinned, a fox like grin before her face going blank, and she relaxed back into her meditating stance.

_'Nii-san…' _Was her only thought before she closed her eyes.

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
**

Chouji tried his best not to get sick, but he just couldn't help it. He had eaten the entire plate of food that was near his bed, which turned out to be a very bad idea when his stomach started to ache and an even worse idea when he actually puked, all over the nurse that had been taking care of him.

He sighed, why was he such a pig? For as long as he could remember he loved to eat, and no one had said anything about it. Not his parents or his friend. Sure, he had heard people call him names such as; 'fat-boy' and 'lard-man', but he ignored them.

Now he wished he hadn't. He wished they got to his mind and made him stop eating. Then maybe he wouldn't have such an addiction to it.

Shikamaru had told him they were in a foreign village and we being cared for, beyond that no one knew what was going on, let alone what would happen to them. He really hoped puking on that nurse wouldn't get Shikamaru in trouble with the people here. If it did…well he really didn't know what he'd do, but it wouldn't be good.

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Neji wasn't fairing much better, it had taken him exceptionally long to heal considering there was a hole in his stomach. As a result, food didn't seem to sit well in his stomach. What made matters worse is he wasn't as fat as Chouji and so many of the nurses thought the idea of him not eating horrid. It would make him weaker true, but not so weak. And Neji was confident after a few weeks his stomach would be back to normal. At least he sincerely hoped so.

So, in and out of sleep was filled with grubby little nurses trying to stuff food down his throat, though he put up quite of a fight, he might have opened the wound. After a while they got the hint and stopped, which was good. But looking at the girl standing at the door, he groaned mentally.

Not again.

She walked toward him, slowly as if allowing him to examine her before she began, whatever it was she was going to do.

She paused before his bed, and looked down at him with a, rather depressing expression on her face.

Before he knew it, he couldn't move. His eyes flashed in her direction in which see caught a smirk on her face.

She stuck a tube down his throat and began to force feed him.

_'Damnit. If I get sicker from this…'_ He stated mentally, but what would he do if he did? What _could_ he do? Nothing it seemed, so he sat there, letting the food make its way down his throat and into his stomach.

Surprisingly, the food didn't upset him much at all. After she was done, she took the tube out and left. He quickly fell asleep, the food making him drowsy. He wondered faintly how the girl managed to get him to eat without sickness. As he closed in on darkness, he supposed he'd never know.

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
**

Kiba healed fairly fast, for his wounds weren't serious. Akamaru was currently licking his master's face, trying to wake him up.

Kiba moved slightly, grumbling "Not yet mommy…"

Akamaru cocked his head to the side. A little grin spreading across his face (Is that even possible?) before he lifted up his leg (oh no…) and did his 'business' right on Kiba's face. (Oh you bad dog you)

Kiba jumped in the air, almost 3 feet (a new record!) before he knocked down the door and ran for the nearest bathroom.

Akamaru sat on the bed, still grinning.

_3 minutes and 14 seconds later…_

"AKAMARU!" Akamaru winced as Kiba came back throw the door that was now almost off its hinges.

"WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU PISS ALL OVER MY FACE?"

"RUFF! RUFF RUFF!"

"YOU COULD HAVE LICKED ME OR SOMETHING!"

"RUFF RUFF! **:HOWWWLLLL:**!"

"YEAH? LIKELY STORY!"

"**:GROWL:**"

"HAH! YOU THINK I'M SCARED WITH _THAT_ KIND OF GROWL?"

"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP YELLING?" Kiba jumped slightly before turning around to face the new voice. A young girl was standing at the door. He presumed she was nearly his age; she had chocolate hair which was put in a pony tail, though it came across her shoulders. Her shinobi hitai-ate gleamed on her neck and she had a normal pair of jeans and a shirt on. Although her face had a look of anger on it; Kiba was stunned.

"Uhh…"

"Much better, now if you'd please wipe that drool of your face –" Kiba flushed "—and finish your fight _elsewhere_ everything will be just fine" She eyed him some more before turning around and walking off.

Kiba stood there, stunned for a few minutes before Akamaru broke the silence.

"Ruff! Ruff ruff?"

"Yeah Akamaru, real pretty…"

**  
llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
**

Lee was faring much better than the rest, all the people that have come into his room had no look of disgust on their face, and weren't having bad days to be mean to him. They fed him, because he could not move, well he could, but they insisted he didn't.

_'Hehe, spring of youth…'_ He thought as the nurse fed him some more pudding. He coughed slightly when another nurse changed his flowers. They were the same flowers Sakura had brought him every day during his recovery. He frowned. What was he doing? His beloved Sakura was far away, and here he was enjoying himself! Tears formed in his eyes and spew out of him.

The nurses looked at each other before picking up the food, patting him slightly on the back, and leaving the room.

Lee couldn't believe he had betrayed Sakura. He wiped his tears and flashed his 'nice guy' smile. He'd make it up to her! Buy her some nice jewelry he would! He grinned to himself. Sakura would fall for him then!

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

A few weeks had past before all the Konoha shinobi were fully recovered. All but Naruto that is, he just seemed to get worse.

All 5 shinobi were sitting in the lounge area. Shikamaru had told them all what he knew. They were in a town, unknown to anybody, and weren't allowed to leave the hospital.

Kiba thought this was a load of bull when he found out, and tried to storm out, it didn't go very well though. The guards at the door hit him so hard he flew all the way to the other side of the hallway and made a 3 inch dent in the wall.

No one tried to get out after that. Though, Shikamaru thought, they could get out if they teamed up. Though, it wouldn't be any use with Naruto in the state he is.

So they all sat there, comfortable, but tense. What was going to happen? Would Naruto be alright? They didn't fully know what state he was in, the nurses never let them inside his room.

Shikamaru sighed. "This is so troublesome."

No one seemed to notice he said anything though, so he sighed again before sitting back. Nothing to do now but wait. Oh how he wished he could at least go outside and wait, to watch the clouds. That was much more enjoyable than watching the wall.

The peaceful silence that surrounded the Konoha shinobi was broken with an earth shattering scream. Everyone in the vicinity looked up with shocked faces. Only when Sasuke spoke did the Konoha shinobi realize something was seriously wrong.

"Naruto…"

With that one word, everyone broke out in a run, Sasuke in the lead, toward Naruto's room.

As they neared it, they could see countless nurses rush into the room. Sasuke was about to open the door when he was sent flying into the wall opposite to the door. The rest of the shinobi stopped and looked for the source.

Tae appeared in front of the door, frowning at Sasuke.

"Look, I don't really care if this guy is your friend or not. But you **_will_** stay out here." She said flatly.

Sasuke glared at her, and she glared back. More nurses came and went into the room, when the door opened you could hear Naruto's muffled screams.

Shikamaru winced.

"What's going on? What happened to him?"

Tae looked at Shikamaru, "I don't know. You'll have to wait out here though."

Shikamaru nodded and Tae went inside the room. The 5 shinobi took their places across Naruto's door, waiting anxiously, all thinking the same thing. What happened to Naruto?

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
**

They waited quite a while, more than 2 hours, that's for sure, and still knew nothing of what was going on inside Naruto's room. Countless nurses left, and countless went in. They could still hear Naruto's screams if they listened hard enough. They never seemed to stop.

Sasuke was quite fed up with it. He was about to go in there and shut the dobe up, but a whiff of perfume stopped him. He quickly turned his head to the source.

_'Aria…'_

Aria was walking down the hallway, wearing a long blue skirt and white tank top. Her hair hung loosely about her shoulders. Her eyes met him for a brief second before leaving them. Her eyes seemed panicked. It was then he noticed the girl standing next to her. She wore shinobi gear, and had a hitai-ate around her neck, though it was backwards so the markings didn't show. She wore long pants, and a regular red shirt. Her hair was a soft color red, very wavy, as it seemed to weave about her body. She had a fierce glare on her.

The red-head shinobi kicked opened Naruto's door with astounding force.

"OUT!" She bellowed. Instantly all the nurses currently in Naruto's room fled. As the last one left, all 5 shinobi heard her mumble, "What a monster." Before running down the hall.

This made everyone furious, Sasuke was about to say something when Naruto's door slammed shut and Aria let out a sigh.

She turned to them, not looking at anyone in particular. "Please follow me –" Shikamaru was about to complain when she continued, "—all your questions will be answered very soon. Your friend will be just fine. Please follow me." Her voice pleading.

She turned and walked back down the hall she came and at first, the 5 shinobi stood there, watching her go, 3 of them turned to Shikamaru to figure out what to do, but Sasuke started walking after her and the rest of them had no choice but to follow. After all, Sasuke _was_ their mission.

_'She said he would be alright; I have no choice but to believe them. They haven't done anything to us…yet. In fact they've helped us recover…'_ Shikamaru sighed as he followed Sasuke, who was following Aria down the hallway. This was all so troublesome.

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
**

Aria led them through a village that was very much like Konoha. No one seemed to notice the 5 shinobi going through the village, like it was natural or something.

They walked a little bit further before going inside a building that looked almost exactly like the Hokage's tower in Konoha.

Kiba scrunched his eyebrows together. "Doesn't everything in this town remind you of Konoha?"

Shikamaru looked at Kiba and nodded. It was strange; he was wondering the same thing.

Aria opened a door, which the shinobi assumed was going to look exactly like the Hokage's office. It did, with exception to the fact it was much bigger, and had a huge map of Konoha on the wall.

Aria went to the desk and sat on top of it, her feet dangling an inch off the floor.

"Please sit down."

They sat down in the chairs that seemed to materialize there, because they could've sworn they weren't there when they first came inside.

As they got confortable, Aria sighed, making the 5 look at her. She smiled. "I'll answer any questions you have now."

Shikamaru eyed her. "Well, you can start by telling us where we are, and how we got here."

"Yes of course. You are in the Hidden Wind Village. Of course, we have no relation to the Wind Country. We are a separate village, inside the Fire Country. The reason this village was named for wind, was because our first Kage could manipulate wind, now however it is fire." She looked at them allowing this information to sink in.

Shikamaru nodded allowing her to continue.

"Well, I'm sure none of you have heard of this village. We give the very birth to the word 'Hidden'. We are hidden to everybody, no one knows of our existence except for our shinobi."

"You have shinobi then?" Shikamaru said lazily.

"Why yes of course, who do you think rescued you?"

Neji looked up at Aria, "Why did you rescue us? We would have been fine; no doubt Konoha shinobi would have rescued us sooner or later"

Aria smiled, "Wouldn't you prefer it sooner?"

Neji nodded. Of course he would, with the wound he had; he wouldn't think he would've survived later.

Lee glared, "Well that's not very informative. Why did you save _us_? Why not the sound shinobi?"

"We are shinobi of the **Fire Country** not Wind or Earth, Fire. We bestow all loyalties to Konoha. We are your allies."

Shikamaru sighed "So that's why you've hidden your existence from us?"

Aria looked shocked. "Well that's…"

"That's what?"

Aria glared at Shikamaru. "There was no reason to notify Konoha of our existence just yet. We needed to gather more information about what the Soun—"

"The Sound attacked us at the Chunnin exam. Why didn't you come to our aid then?"

"That's…"

"Your not very good allies then are you?"

Aria glared more fiercely at Shikamaru. She hopped off the desk; her hands turning into fists.

"Don't you **_ever_** doubt our loyalty."

Shikamaru looked at her more serious now, "Whatever, I'm not here to start a fight, you did save us. If you say you're an ally to Konoha I have no choice but to believe it until you do something for me not to."

Aria relaxed her hands and smiled a little.

Sasuke, who was looking at the ground the whole time, spoke softly.

"What happened to Naruto?"

Everyone in the room looked at him, Shikamaru and CO. a little shocked.

Aria turned her head away. "That…his condition is my fault I'm afraid."

Sasuke looked up at her. "What? What do you mean?"

"Well I…" She looked down at the ground and sighed. "I was sent to stop your fight with him, and that's exactly what I did. However, I misjudged the situation gravely."

"…"

"Well, the only way to stop the cursed seal was for me to put you to sleep. So I preformed the S**hunmin Dashimono** (Deep Sleep Performance). This put you and _him_ in a deep sleep. Only able to wake up when I say."

Shikamaru looked confused, "How is that bad?"

"I…I put to sleep the wrong person."

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"What is that supposed to mean? Naruto was talking to me fine the other day." Shikamaru stated.

Aria shook her head. "That's just it, Naruto talked to you. I didn't put Naruto asleep."

This wasn't making any sense. "Then what _did_ you put asleep?"

"It was…" She sighed and fidgeted with her skirt. She _never_ fidgeted unless she was extremely uncomfortable. _'Oh! How can explain this without telling them about the Kyuubi?'_

Sasuke stared at her, faceindifferent. "Take your time."

Aria looked at him, a grateful expression in her eyes. "Yes of course. How should I say this…I put to sleep Naruto's…healing powers."

Shikamaru blinked. "What?"

"That is…that is why he has gotten worse. His healing abilities are amazing. I'm sure you all have noticed."

Sasuke nodded. "Naruto always seemed to heal faster than the rest of us. Your saying you put that asleep? Wouldn't you be able to wake it up then? It **is **your skill."

"That's just it. I've tried to undo it, but it's impossible."

'_Of course it's impossible, once asleep; the Kyuubi won't wake up unless another demon is the one doing the waking. Oh how stupid could I be not to realize it was the Kyuubi fighting Sasuke and not Naruto.'_

Shikamaru sighed, "I don't understand, why is it impossible? It's your jutsu isn't it?"

"It's not just a simple jutsu. Just believe me, if I could wake up his healing powers, I would, but I _can't_."

"Then what's going to happen to him? He's not going to die is he? You said yourself he'd be alright!" Lee exclaimed.

Shikamaru nodded. _'She did say that.'_

"Yes well, our Kokage is taking care of it. He'll be as good as new soon."

"Kokage?" Lee asked, tilting his head like a confused dog.

"Yes, the shinobi you saw enter Naruto's room. That is our Kokage, the strongest shinobi in our village."

Lee jumped out of his seat. "WHAAT? You mean that girl, who has to be around our age, is your strongest shinobi?"

Aria laughed softly, "Why yes, she is just as strong as your Hokage. Don't underestimate her."

Shikamaru nodded. He wasn't very surprised. He knew there were shinobi their age stronger than Jounin.

Sasuke went back to having a staring match with the floor. _'Something's wrong'_, he noted, _'You can't just put _healing powers _to sleep…so what did she really put to sleep? Obviously something she can't tell us…'_ Sasuke sighed, he had no clue what really happened to Naruto, so he would be forced to wait until they found out. It wasn't guilt that made him worry for Naruto...well, maybe a little, but it was mostly the fact he was as close to Naruto as a brother would be, and he almost ruined that with revenge.

'_Naruto…'_

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
**

Inside Naruto's room, the young Kokage was leaning over Naruto.

_**'Well, well…if it isn't the Kyuubi…hehehe. I'm going to have some fun with you.'**_

'_Please no, we're here to wake him up, not have a fight with him. Remember that please.'_

'_**You're really no fun…if I didn't like you so much, I wouldn't listen to you.'**_

She grinned,_ 'I suppose I should be happy you do like me then, shouldn't I?'_

'_**Hehehe…yes you should. Let's get this over with, I'm dying to talk to him again.'**_

'_You and the Kyuubi were close weren't you?'_

'_**Yes…'**_

The Kokage took Naruto's hand and closed her eyes. This would require a lot of her energy, and even though it wouldn't be all of it, she would most likely pass out. She sighed, she hated it when she passed out, it made her look weak.

With that thought gone a huge amount of pure red chakra surrounded her, out of her back there seemed to sprout a huge bird made of chakra. The chakra coming from her surrounded all of Naruto's body as well and seeped into him.

The bird rose into the air, flapping its chakra wings above its master.

"**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."** It screamed.

Suddenly, along with her red chakra, and orange-red chakra seemed to burst out and fight off hers. A huge kitsune appeared out of Naruto's stomach and looked at the bird.

"**Fushi-chan, the legendary Fushichou **(Phoenix Bird)** …thank you'**

The huge bird 'Kyaa''d again before nodding.

"**I only did what you would have done for me Kyuu-chan, the magnificent Kitsune no Kyuubi **(Nine-tails fox)**"**

The Kyuubi chuckled, **"If you hadn't come my kit would have died…"**

Fushi looked at the boy surrounded by the Kyuubi's chakra. **"So you think of him as a kit now hmm? Would you like help healing him?"**

Kyu raised an eyebrow, **"That's quite alright…I was only sleeping after all."**

Fushi chuckled now, **"Yes of course…then if you'll excuse me." **and the Fushichou vanished along with the chakra surrounded the Kokage.

The Kokage looked up at the fox before looking back at Naruto. The wounds seemed to be disappearing rapidly and she smiled inwardly and sighed before squeezing his hand and passing out; her head landing on the middle of his stomach.

Kyu frowned slightly before taking note of the genuine smile that graced her lips as she slept.

'**_She cares for him…'_** His thought was cut off by the stirring of the boy below him. He smiled and licked Naruto's face before disappearing as well.

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
**

Naruto woke up like he would wake up any normal day, very groggily. However, he noticed the extra weight on his stomach and remembered his very brief conversation with Shikamaru. He shot up in a sitting position, stirring his resting companion. He looked down at his stomach and gasped at the beautiful girl resting on his lap.

After examining her for **several** minutes he looked around, he was still in the hospital he noted. He wondered slightly where Shikamaru and the other's were and, as if he got whatever he wanted, the exact route to where Shikamaru was played in his mind. He blinked, and blinked again not realizing what played. Finally he realized, a little bit, and lifted the girl carefully as he got out of bed.

He found his clothes after 10 minutes of searching and dressed quickly, praying the girl wouldn't wake up while he was.

After he got dressed he was about to leave when a sigh escaped the girl. He frowned knowing he would have left her there. For some reason he felt as if he owed his life to this girl. So he picked her up and adjusted her on top of his back and left the room.

It seemed like the hospital was deserted because Naruto didn't see a sole around, which suited him just fine.

He walked to the entrance of the building and walked out. No guards there to stop him.

As soon as he was outside he began to sprint, not wanting to attract attention to himself and the girl he was carrying. He ran the path that played in his mind until a smell made him slide to a stop and back up. He sniffed until he found what his nose was looking for.

An Ichiraku Ramen stand. Naruto instantly broke into a drool. The extra weight on his back shifted and he frowned. He couldn't just eat with her on his back…but the ramen looked so good…no, no he couldn't he had to go…just one bowl…

His stomach growled, giving way to the winner. He sighed and mentally apologized to the girl on his back as he made his way to Ichiraku.

He gently dropped the girl onto the seat next to his, placing her head on the stand. The old man inside raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything with exception to, "What would you like?"

Naruto struggled with this, he had to go somewhere but he was hungry. How many bowls would he need to suffice the hunger? He pulled out his hands and the old man shook his head, smiling slightly, as Naruto counted his fingers silently.

Naruto grinned as he finished, "6 bowls of pork ramen please!"

"Coming right up!" The old man said still smiling.

6 minutes passed, Naruto noted, until he got the first 2 bowls of his ramen. _'Good service'_ he thought, still grinning, _'but not as good as the one back home!'_

He drained his 2 bowls quickly, and as soon as he finished 2 more were placed in front of him.

"Thanks jii-san!" he shouted and starting draining those bowls.

The old man just smiled some more, how one could like ramen this much was a mystery to him, but he didn't mind. He got business from it.

Another 2 bowls were placed in front of him and Naruto ate even faster, knowing he had to get going.

Once he was finished he got up, grinning, thanked the old man and paid for his ramen. He picked up the girl again in piggy-back fashion and starting running again to wherever it was he needed to go.

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Sakura sat on the couch, dressed in only an oversized buttoned up shirt. She was looking blankly at the table.

The five gennin sent after Sasuke were missing for almost two weeks now.

She couldn't understand for the life of her how in the world they could just _vanish_.

Tears leaked down her face, she rubbed at them quickly. She couldn't cry. She _wouldn't_.

She was helping Ino and her family at the flower shop when Kakashi entered and told her the news. She cried freely on Ino's shoulder for hours. Before yelling at Kakashi, asking 'how' and 'why'. None of which he had the answers to.

"You should cry."

The voice startled her out of her thoughts.

Ino stood next to her, placing a tray of tea and sushi on the table.

"No." She said flatly.

Ino sighed, knowing she was being stubborn.

"Ino…" Her voice faultered and she frowned.

Ino looked at her expectantly. Knowing she would continue when ready.

"How could they just…disappear?" Tears streamed down her face, but she did nothing to stop it. Her face was contorted into a sort of frown and sneer.

Ino started at the tea, "I…don't know…"

"I—"

"But I believe they're fine. Sakura, you should too."

Sakura nodded, she knew. There was no way Sound shinobi could have kidnapped him. The 5 Sound shinobi that Sasuke went with were found in front of Konoha gates not long after Kakashi reported the team of 5 missing.

They were all dead.

"Naruto…he went after Sasuke for me," she cried, "Lee too! He wasn't even supposed to go, but he knew I wanted Sasuke back!" She grabbed Ino's shoulder and wept. This wasn't fair.

Ino started to sob.

"How do you think I feel?" she started, hugging Sakura. "Shikamaru _and_ Chouji went too, my whole team!"

They cried for a long time, until they couldn't cry anymore.

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
**  
Sakura took a sip of her tea and relaxed a bit. She was worrying to much. _They_ were strong, they would be _fine_.

Ino finished the last piece of sushi and spoke, "We should help look for them tomorrow."

Sakura looked at Ino and smiled, "Yeah, to actually _do_ something in this village."

"You mean to get out of doing D-ranked missions." Ino grinned.

Sakura grinned back, "That too."

They both laughed. Worries forgotten.

**  
llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
**

Tsunade was sitting at her desk. Head on top of it, as if she was sleeping.

This was just impossible. How could they just disappear?

If the five dead Sound shinobi hadn't shown up, she would've thought them to be lost.

But they had.

And now she had no clues. Nothing.

She hit her desk with a fist, making it crack.

This wasn't right.

She would've sent a team of shinobi to look for them, but she couldn't afford it. They were needed in the village.

Two weeks. **_Two weeks!_**

'_Where _are_ they?'_

A tear fell on her check and dampened on of her papers she was supposed to be signing.

Wait.

She sat straight up. Whiping her cheak.

This was familiar wasn't it?

'_A team of shinobi missing. From a fight. With an enemy.'_

She jumped out of her seat and ran to the book shelf, scanning all the books. She took one out and threw it across the room when it wasn't the one she was looking for.

'_Where is it?'_

Finally, after throwing almost all the books across the room, she found a small bright red book.

She opened it. And read:

**We are friends to all, but do not give help to just anyone. To obtain our help, speak the answer to this simple riddle.**

**What is greater than God.  
More evil than the Devil.  
The poor have it.  
The rich don't need it.  
And if you eat it, you'll die? **

She blinked.

'_What the hell?'  
_

**

* * *

Rikki: Ugh, I know, I know. > ;; I was going to add a lot more, I have a lot of ideas, but then decided you waited long enough for this chapter. I was going to add a flashback of how the book came to be in Konoha. But wasn't in the mood. Sorry! I'm being lazy. I had a whole nother 10 pages I could've added to this chapter. But I thought you might want to read it after a month of me barely working on it. ****:clasps hands together:**sorry! 

As for the riddle, I just found it off the internet. Heh…

I now know why authors take a long time to update. XD;; I'll never ask another author to update faster again. Man. You all still love me though, right? ;;

Hope you enjoy this! Sorry I couldn't add the funny parts in ((because I would've if I wasn't lazy)), I'm just being really lazy right now. Gah. I hate the ending, but felt that you guys shouldn't have to wait. So I will probably redo it, or add more. Because I really hate it. Right now I'm not motivated to do so, so here you go. -.-;

There will be two new character's when I redo this. Hehe, I'm sure you'll love them. One you've already met…sorta, and now you'll know! ;

Read and Review! Thankies


End file.
